leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Toymakers Creation/Custom Champ - Sir Steve, the Superb Swordman
Sir Steve VII, the Superb Swordsman is a custom champion in League of Legends. HE IS VERY MUCH STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. FEEDBACK AND CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED! , but Sir Steve can still use Summoner Spells and item active abilities while Exhausted. }} Sir Steve begins channeling, increasing the damage and duration of HYAAA!! over 1.5 seconds. Sir Steve can still move while channeling, but he cannot attack or use his other abilities, and his movement speed is slowed by 10%. The Stamina cost of this ability is not taken out until the second cast. |description2 = Sir Steve swings his sword around him, spinning once for every 0.5 seconds spent charging. The first spin deals normal damage, the second spin deals the same amount of damage but also slows enemies hit by 35% for 2 seconds, and the third hit both applies the same slow and deals as much damage as the other two spins combined. While spinning, Sir Steve ignores unit collision and can still move as normal. Each spin takes approximately 0.3 seconds to complete. |description3 = While enhanced, Sir Steve does not need to charge in order to spin three times, and is immune to crowd control while spinning. |cooldown = 6 seconds |cost = 20 |costtype = Stamina |targeting = HYAAA!! is a channeled point-blank area of effect ability. * Applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% . * Spell shields will block a single spin. |additional = * If charged for more than four seconds or if the channel is interrupted (by a or hard CC), the ability will cancel and will go on a short 3 second cooldown. }} Sir Steve raises his shield and begins sprinting, draining 5 stamina per second. During this time, Sir Steve gains 60% movement speed and takes 25% less damage from autoattacks. |description2 = However, getting hit by an enemy autoattack while this ability is toggled on reduces Sir Steve's Stamina by 10 and applies a stack of "Staggered" to him. Each "Staggered" stack reduces the movement speed bonus on this ability by 10% for two seconds, stacking up to four times. The stacks remain even when this ability is toggled off (but have no effect). |description3 = While, enhanced, this ability is permanently toggled on, and Sir Steve can no longer be Staggered. |cooldown = 2 seconds |cost = 5 |costtype = Stamina per second |targeting = Shield Sprint is a toggled movement speed and defensive buff. |additional = * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activations for the purposes of effects such as . * When an enemy autoattack reduces the movement speed buff, it does not count as a slow or crowd control for Tenacity of Boots of Swiftness. }} Increases Sir Steve's bonus Attack Damage by 25% |description2 = Sir Steve throws his sword straight forward. If it hits an enemy, it will pierce them and embed itself into the ground a short distance past the enemy. If it misses an enemy, it will travel the full distance before impaling the ground, and the blade will also stick to any wall it hits. While separated from his blade, Sir Steve cannot cast his Q, and he loses the bonus from his passive as he is forced to use his shield to autoattack. |description3 = The blade will remain in the ground for 6 seconds, and during this time Sir Steve can click on it to dash to it, applying a 0.5 second, 50% slow to and slightly damaging all enemies between him and his sword. |description4 = While enhanced, the dash portion of the ability will knock enemies aside instead of slowing them. |cooldown = 12 seconds |cost = 20 |costtype = Stamina |range = 800 |targeting = Chivalrous Strike has two parts: * The first portion is a linear, colliding skillshot. ** Applies spell effects as a single-targeted ability. * The second portion is a unit-targeted dash, with the only targetable unit being the sword thrown during the first portion of this ability. ** Applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. |additional = * Sir Steve cannot dash to his sword if it is more than 1000 unit away from him. * The sword provides vision in a small area for the time it is in the ground. * The sword can only be targeted by Sir Steve. }} Gives Sir Steve infinite Stamina for 12 seconds. When activated, all of Sir Steve's abilities are enhanced. When this ability ends, all of Sir Steve's Stamina is instantly depleted. |cooldown = 80/65/50 seconds |targeting = Knight's Willpower is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Knight's Willpower can be activated even if Sir Steve is Exhausted. }} Lore Sir Steve was born in Ionia, the land of honorable and powerful warriors. He left his home village at a young age in order to travel through Valoran and hone his skill as a swordsman. Throughout the years, he met many a warrior and proved he could learn and master all manner of techniques, until he arrived in Demacia. While training there, he became acquainted with Garen and Prince Jarvan IV, and learned a lot about Demacian battle. After proving himself in a spar with Jarvan, the prince decided to allow Steve to accompany him south of the Great Barrier., despite the fact that he was not a Demacian. The journey proved perilous but Steve was among the few to survive, and upon returning to Demacia, he was knighted for his bravery and given the title of Sir Steve. Though he was grateful for all the Demacians had done for him, Sir Steve had to leave the land to continue his quest for mastery of the blade. He promised, however, that is he would fight for Demacia should it ever need him. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Tis I!" ;Attacking * "For victory!" * "With honor!" ;Movement * "Never fear!" * "Sir Steve is here!" ;Taunt : Brandishes his blade, reflecting light off it. * "Honor, chivalry, willpower. It all adds up to victory!" ;Taunting an Enemy... ; * "Meet your end, Saltwater Scourge!" * "You pirate scum, you're all dishonorable scoundrels!" ; * "It is a shame that wind technique has to die with you, foolish samurai." * "You have shamed your blade, traitor. Your death shall return its honor!" ;Joke * "My victory is SIR-tain (certain)!" * I'll take them by SIR-prise (surprise)!" ;Joking Near an Enemy... ; * "Oo, there is nothing quite as beautiful as a powerful woman." * "Did it hurt when you fell from the heavens, my angel?" ; * "Fiora, your technique is sloppy! More thrust, less slash!" * "That pokey thing is more like a needle than a blade!" ; * "Rotate quickly in order to obtain certain victory, eh Garen?" * "You know what they say: the bigger the blade, the smaller the skills." ; * "I've always wanted to duel a Wuju master... I suppose I'll have to settle for you." * "If you're not going to use a shield, why not hold your blade with two hands?" Category:Custom champions